The Rememberings
by pyroedo
Summary: ULTIMATE SONGFIC! In the PUre Season, Kaitou forgot his memories, How luchia deals with it yadayadayada Bad at summaries


I DO NOT OWN STORY PEOPLE MANGA CASCADA WHITE HOUSES VANESSA CARLTON AND THE LEGAND OF MERMAIDS

Luchia woke up and glanced to her alarm clock. 6:30

She got out of bed, got herself all pretty ( I mean like wash face, brush teeth put on normal clothes). Since Kaito forgot her, she started to wake up early in the morning from night mares.

Luchia turned on her radio, and the song the was playing caught her attention.

"_Crashed on the floor when I moved in _

_This little bunk alone with some strange new friends_

_Stay up too late, and I'm too thin _

_We promise each other it's til the end _

_Now we're spinning empty bottles _

_It's the five of us………_

_And you, maybe you'll remember me_

_What I gave is yours to keep _

_In white houses _

_In white houses _

_In white houses"_

The song was sweet yet sad, and had a nice tune to it. It reminded her of the previous year, "the five of us" Rina, Kaitou, Hanon, Mistsuki, and herelf. The song talked about fonds memories, and bad ones.

"ALLLL RIGHTTTT!" screamed the radio announcer with way too much enthusiasm. "that was White houses by Vanessa Carlton. Up next, we have a special song, What hurts the most, Cascada style!"

Luchia listend to the song. It was sad.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere i go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when i see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But i know if i could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that i saved in my heart that i left unspoken_

Luchia sighed was everysong on the radio this morning depressing?

She decided to take a walk outside

Luchia ended up on the cliff above a rocky beach, and she ended up in the spot where the ghosts posesed Kaito and herself. The had kissed that day, sure the ghosts led them into it, but neither of them thrust apart after the spirts left. It was one of luchias many good memories.

Luchia looked down, there was a huge rock directly below her. If I just jump, the pain will be gone. Luchia shook her head. No! No! I can't do that

Luchia stopped herself, It scared her that she was thinking about that. She felt sad, but right now, the moment was beyond crying. She felt the emotions build up in her, sha had to let it out, she had to sing. She hated singing when she was sad. Mermaids had to be feeling an extreme amount of pain to be able to sing while they were sad. Luchia opened her mouth and sang. She was surprised when she heard the song from this morning come out of her mouth. Kaitou……..

That morning, Kaitou got up early, and not knowing why, he decided to go surfing.

I feel so confused first that girl….. Lulu, no wait Luchia was crying over me. I don't know how she know me, but I felt so sad when I saw her cry. But that's normal isn't it? Seeing someone cry makes you sad. Then, I saw that mermaid. She kissed me. She was crying. But mermaids don't exist. It's so weird. Luchia and that mermaid were both crying over me. Surfing makes me feel normal.

Kaitou left the house with out waking anyone up, and headed down to the beach. He stared to surf. After a while, he got frustrated and took a quick breather. While he sat, he heard someone singing. It was a sad voice, but it was so pure and beautiful. He walked to the source.

When he got near the rocky landscaping, he heard the voice clearer.

Funny It feels like I've been here before.

Kaitou walked on. Then he saw Luchia.

It's that girl!

Kaitou listened to her voice

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again i pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere i go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when i see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But i know if i could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that i saved in my heart that i left unspoken_

_What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again i pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do_

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin………_

Luchia stopped singing, she had officially started to break down into tears

Kaitou stood awestruck.

That song is so sad. She was singing about me wasn't she? Shes crying too. Shes so broken that she can't even finish the song. That song….. the meaning of it….. were we in love? It bothers me though, It feels like she shouldn't be singing it. She should be singing something happier. It scares me that I can break a girl this much this easily.

Kaitou was about to reach out to put is had on her shoulder when Luchia stood up.

Has she noticed me?

Luchia cried.

I still can't take this pain! I want to go swimming.

Luchia whipped the eyes from her face, and looked down. The ground under neath was rocky, but if she jumped far enough, she could make it into the water unharmed.

Luchia jumped, still unware that Kaitou was behind her.

Kaitou was scared half to death, Luchia had just jumped off a clif.

What do I do????

Kaitou stared down, and saw that Luchia jumped into the ocean.

Thank god

Kaitou waited for Luchia to come back up, but he got worried when she didn't after awhile

Luchia finally clamed down, so she stuck her head above the surface, and her tail poked out a little

Luchia looked up, and the first thing she saw was Kaitou staring at her.

Luhia screamed

Luchia is a mermaid? Not only a mermaid, but that mermaid!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaitou started to run toward the beach, he needed to talk to her

Kaitou ran into the water, and started to look for her. He walked slowly to the spot Luchia was at

"Luchia! I know your there! Come out!"

Kaitou stood still and waited

Just as Kaitou started to retreat, Luchia resurfaced, to check if Kaitou was gone.

Luchia saw Kaitou, and started to resubmerge, when he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Kaitou!"

"NO! I'm not letting you go until I get some answers."

Luchia looked down at the water

"First of all, who are you to me?"

Kaitou noticed, she was trying to hide tears.

"Kaitou.."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"And anything would be?"

"7 years ago, the cruise ship, your parents, out 1st meeting, Hanon, Rina, Karen, Coco, Noel, Sara, Maria, Izuru, Eruru, Hippo, Yurri, Gaito, Pantelessia, Aqua Regina, and my pearl?"

"No, I don't"

Luchia tears fell like rain

"Are you all right?"

Luchia said nothing

"What would it take to cheer you up?"

"I don't know, the impossible! A kiss from the Kaitou that-"

"That's it?" Kaitou drew closer to Luchia, he placed one hand behind her back, and kissed her. It felt to right, so familiar

Luchia slapped Kaitou hard. She was furious

"What?" He thought that would cheer her up. He looked at her face, her tears were still falling, but she was furious.

"How dare you."

"What?"

"You didn't even let me finish my scentence. I was going to say from the Kaitou that I LOVED, and loved me."

"I-I"

"You are a lame excuse for Kaitou."

Kaitou got furious. "Well, I'm sorry I got brainwashed or whatever!"

Luchia laughed almost menacingly.

"It took you what, 2 days to forget about me, and you didn't not think of me for one day during that 7 years"

"And your point is?" Kaitou said. Wait what? He thought. 7 YEARS? What happened? I take what I just said back

"DOMOTO KAITOU! You idiot! You unfeeling perverted useless jerk! "And you point is?" Oh, yea, two days is a reaaallly long time compared to seven years."

"I-I take it back!"

"How dare you even talk to me after you gave that girl that pendant you kept my pearl in for seven years!"

"What pearl?"

"You lier. You big fat lier! If you loved me so much then why did you forget me? 'I love you Luchia' 'you're the only girl for me' 'we'll be together forever'! Wow, that's a lot of lies there."

"…."

"Oh, yea, heres the best one, 'I'll keep this pendent forever as a symbol of our love!'"

"That pendant was…?"

"Given to that girl you live with. I can take a hint, you don't love me anymore, I've been replaced. Do you fall in love with every girl that saves you from drowning?"

"What? She did save me, wait you-?"

"You idiot! Why do you think you're alive and breathing now? I'm pretty sure I was the one that saved you seven years ago!"

"Well, she did save me."

"Oh, yea, lets all clap for her cause she did. If I hadn't saved you, she would have saved you."

"I seriously don't remember! And it's just a pendant!"

"Oh, right…." Luchia took off her ring. "Now that's she's taken the pendant, she might as well take this."

Luchia tossed the ring over to Kaito.

"And this is?"

"Oh, well, you'll never remember it anyway. That was the present you gave to me before you left for Hawaii. You said you loved me back then too. It was in a plush box and all that fancy stuff."

Kaitou stared at the ring

"Oh, that's right, you probably don't want to give her something that's been given to another girl."

Kaitou continued to stare at the ring, it was so….. something

Luchia swam away. She started crying again, she hadn't meant to be so harsh on him, th words just kind of, came out

Back at the Amagi house, Kaitou stared at the ring, and Mikaru walked into his room.

"Kaitou! I haven't seen you all day!" Mikaru ran over to hug him, and kiss him on the cheek

When Kaitou didn't respond, Mikaru looked at the ring in his fist.

"That's such a cute ring, thanks Kaitou!"

She was about to reach for it when Kaitou closed his fist.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I can't give it to you."

"Why?"

"It belonged to.."

"To who?"

"I.."

"Is it more important than me?"

"Ye-yea, it is."

Mikaru was worried, who could possibly be more important that her?

"Oh! I get it, I was your mother's wasn't it!"

"Uh… sure."

"Oh! That's really cute Kaitou!

"Mikaru, can you do me a favor?"

"What? Anything for you!"

"Could you sing for me?"

"Sure! What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything, what about… What hurts the most?"

"Sure!"

Mikaru started singing

"So, was I good?"

"Oh, yea, hey, I'm going to go wash up, so…."

"Ok! I'll leave now."

Kaitou closed the door. I don't love Mikaru, her voice was good, but had no feeling in it. Luchias was so full.

Kaitou got up early in the morning again, after having a long dream. It felt like he was in a fantasy novel, but he noticed that some of the things that Luchia talked about yesterday was in his dream. Luchia….. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He decided to go surf again. Before he left, Mikaru stopped him

"I want to go with you too!"

"Ok, come along."

Kaitou got into the water, and surfed the next big wave.

"WOW! Your so good Kaitou!"

After awhile, he stopped again, and headed toward the beach. Mikaru fell asleep. He lent over, and took the pendant off her neck.

Kaitou strained his ears, as if expecting to hear something, and he did, it was distant, but it was there.

Kaitou ran to the place Luchia stood yesterday. She was singing again. This time, she was somewhat happier

Crashed on the floor when I moved in

This little bunk alone with some strange new friends

Stay up too late, and I'm too thin

We promise each other it's til the end

Now we're spinning empty bottles

It's the five of us

With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust

I can't resist the day

No, I can't resist the day

Jenny screams out and it's no pose

'Cause when she dances she goes and goes

Beer through the nose on an inside joke

I'm so excited, I haven't spoken

And she's so pretty, and she's so sure

Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her

The summer's all in bloom

The summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone

But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head

I come undone at the things he said

And he's so funny in his bright red shirt

We were all in love and we all got hurt

I sneak into his car's black leather seat

The smell of gasoline in the summer heat

Boy, we're going way too fast

It's all too sweet to last

It's alright

And I put myself in his hands

But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Love, or something ignites in my veins

And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain

Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain

On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think

He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me

We gave each other up so easily

These silly little wounds will never mend

I feel so far from where I've been

So I go, and I will not be back here again

I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses

I lie, put my injuries all in the dust

In my heart is the five of us

In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me

What I gave is yours to keep

In white houses

In white houses

In white houses

Kaitou clapped his hands.

Luchia turned around

"I know I'm about the lasr person you want to see right now."

"Not really, I'm sorry I got mad yesterday."

"I have a question."

"What?"

"Did you give me something, and I lived?"

"Yea! Did you remember?"

Kaitou said nothing, but he opened his fist

Kaitou showed her the pendant.

"You have it! Is that all?"

"Yea…"

Luchia teared up again

"Oh, I have to go…."

Luchia ran away.

He gave her the ring didn't he? Luchia screamed in her mind.

Kaitou hurried back to the beach

He woke Mikaru up, and they headed back home.

"You were amazing Kaitou!"

"Thanks."

Mikaru didn't notice the pendant was gone…. Kaitou thought I guess she really isn't who I love.

That night, Kaitou sneaked out of his room, and head over the the Pearl.

"Hi, can I talk to Luchia?"

Hanon stood awestruck

"Wha-Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Can I see luchia?"

"Sure…. 3 room on the left on the 3rd floor."

"Thanks."

"Luchia?"

"Huh?" Luchia opened the door

"Kaitou!"

"I did remember everything."

"What?"

"Last night I had the longest and weirdest dream."

"I asked you about it this morning just to see if it was right."

"Kaitou!"

She hugged him tightly, and he hugged her, while patting her head

Luchia was so happy, she was crying.

"Luchia…"

"Hai?"

"Will you sing for me?"

"Nani!?'

"The first song I heard you sing, would you sing it for me?"

Luchia smiled

"OK, PINK PEARL-"

"Stop!"

"What?"

"I want you to sing normally, with out transforming."

"Oh, ok."

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hateﾁni kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Kaitou wrapped his arms around Luchia.

Luchia woke up the next morning, Kaitou's arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Good Morning sleepy head" Kaitou said

"Kaitou? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so cute sleeping."

"Mou! Kaitou!"

Kaitou laughed, and pulled Luchia into his chest.

Who ever brainwashed him was going to pay, but right now, he'd just enjoy this moment.


End file.
